Legends of Aura: The Lost Kingdom
by Elinea
Summary: AU - Set during the age of knights and princess, a young man and his friends finds out they are the key to restore a lost kingdom. So, they start a journey to prevent the beginning of a new tyrannie. Advanceshipping, Cavaliershipping
1. Prologue

Here goes nothing...

So this is my first Pokemon story and my first story in english as well so don't be to hard on me :)

Before I forget, I would like to thank Princess of Hoenn, also know as Wings of Rain on , for being my beta reader. Thank you so much for the help Princess.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except one or two OC who will appear later in the story

Main pairing is Advanceshipping (Ash/May). Side parings will be Cavaliershipping (Gary/Dawn) and Max/Molly (the young girl from _Spell of the Unown _for whose who were wondering)

Other main characters like Brock, Misty or Cynthia will appear later. Some with a bigger role than others.

This chapter is a prologue to explain the situation and the basics of the story. It's quite short but I prefer it that way. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>In a forgotten time where legends were real and magic was something of everyday life, five kingdoms protected the different symbols representative of the various Gods and Guardians of the world. Those creatures had always been, still are and will always be, the great and powerful legends.<p>

Each kingdom guarded the symbols linked to the legendary creature of their region, and each symbol had its own personal guardian. Some say that the next guardian would be chosen by the legendaries themselves by appearing in the person's dream. However, this was only a supposition since the person in question did not remember anything of the simply wake up knowing that they were the new guardian, and nothing else.

However, although the symbols were highly protected, two of them had been lost centuries ago. Even their names had been lost.

It is said that, for centuries, the five kingdoms lived in peace with one another - but, one day, a rumor was spread saying that a person possessing a symbol, like the guardians, could, if they wanted, control the legendary creature linked to it. No guardian ever tried however because they had too much respect for those legends. As a result, no one knew for sure if the rumor was true or not.

However, in the light, there is always darkness. A group of people soon got corrupt ideas after realizing the abilities they were capable of, and they soon became hungry for power. They gathered in a neutral area between the five kingdoms so nobody could learn of what they were planning.

It was only in a matter of time before three kingdoms fell easily to the power-hungry gang. Their lands had been void of war for so long that the kingdoms had not been prepared for the attack. The fourth kingdom, being the nearest of the three who already fell, knew they were the next ones to be assaulted. Since they had no way to stop the attack, they chose to send their symbols to the last kingdom. It was a desperate move, but it was all they could do. It barely worked - only two of the ten symbols arrived safely.

Yet, a small part of the new ennemy's army simply follow hoping to attack by surprise but it didn't worked since the citizens were expecting it. Still, they were no match because the enemies had trained themselves long and hard for such an obstacle.

Just before the kingdom was surrounded however, a blinding light appeared out of nowhere. When everyone opened their eyes, the soldiers had disappeared. They were now in a small valley with a beautiful lake surrounded by mountains. It looked insurmountable though, with no way out, and would prove difficult for others to find them. Laying that aside however, they first began a search for the symbols. They found nine of them: five were their own (they still had lost six of them), two were the ones sent by their friends, and the last two were probably coming from one of the three other kingdoms. But, they still had no new guardians with them to protect the symbols, so they decided to hide them until the new ones were chosen. The broken kingdom began to heal after that, setting up homes again, reuniting with loved ones, and calming the various children among them because they were terrified by what had happened.

Still, two of them weren't afraid.

The eldest of the pair was a young boy of three years old with raven hair and hazel eyes and the youngest was a young girl of one year old with brown hair and sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p>Alright that all for the moment.<p>

I guess everybody recognized the two children at the end ;) Next chapter will takes place several years later and Dawn, Gary, Max and Molly will be in it.

Until then, you can try to imagine what are the symbols or what they look like.

Elinea.


	2. Carefree

So here is the first chapter of my story.

Once again, I thank WingsofRain for the beta read, it's really helpfull.

Also thanks for WingsofRain and Storylover Alpha 01- Dux Ducis for the review. I'm sorry I couldn't answer them but I don't have much time on my computer.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except one or two OC who will appear later in the story

Parings: Advanceshipping (Ash/May), Cavaliershipping (Gary/Dawn) and Smartkidshipping (Max/Molly) (finally found the name)

Character's age:

Ash & Gary: 17

May & Dawn: 15

Molly & Max: 13

Note: A bolded letter indicate a swift in the situation (place, time, ect...) since I haven't an other way to show it because of the site.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span> Carefree

A young man of seventeen was swimming under the surface of the lake. He had untidy raven hair and hazel eyes. He was watching his younger cousin's best friend and his secret love playing with the water pokemon living in the lake.

Fourteen years had passed since that fateful day when their lives forever changed. However, he and May were the only ones who remembered what had happened. Even his adoptive brother, Gary, who was same age **as**he was, didn't remember anything at all.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone dived into the water right in front of him. He was so surprised that he forgot to continue to hold his breath and had to go back to the surface of the shimmering water.

"Molly! Why did you do that?" Ash asked his little sister as soon as their heads popped out from within the lake.

"Ask him!" Molly answered immediately, pointing to the lake's shore.

Ash followed her gaze and saw Max, May's younger brother, his Kirlia standing beside him.

_'Psychic. That explains how Molly managed to dive so close to me in the water while I was far away from the shore' _Ash thought.

He simply looked at the younger boy, waiting for his explanation. Realizing that Molly wasn't going to explain anything, Max rolled his eyes and did so.

"You were under the surface for ages now. We were beginning to get worried," Max said, ignoring Molly's outrageous look when he said 'we'.

"Max! You know perfectly well that Ash and I can hold our breath underwater for as long we like to! Even if we don't know how it's possible !"

It was May who scolded Max this time, having just surfaced from under the water as well. After she had realized that Ash was no longer 'with' her anymore underwater, she had gone to the surface too.

Her eyes flickered over to Molly before she continued her reprimand. "And Max, by the look on Molly's face, I _know _that's not the true reason!" May added, angry that her brother was lying.

Max sighed and gave up. He never managed to lie to his sister.

"Fine! _Today_ is the day, in case you have forgotten, and you two lovebirds here are doing who-knows-what!"

"MAX!" shouted Ash and May at the same time red with embarrassement. "Keep your comment for yourself!" said Ash.

"Well, at least Gary and Dawn don't try to hide it." muttered Max under his breath but it was loud enough for the others to hear.

They didn't say anything and swam back to the shore. It was true that Dawn, Ash's younger cousin by two years, had a crush on Gary for a long time, though it was more that a crush now. Gary too seemed to have feelings for the blue-haired girl though he wasn't as expressive about it as she was.

When everyone was back on shore, they walked back to the village.

"Why the name 'Pokemon' by the way?" Max asked suddenly, looking up at nothing in particular.

Ash just sighed. It wasn't the first time he had heard that question, and he knew it wouldn't be the last, especially from May's brother.

"For the hundredth time Max, just go ask Dawn."

**W**hen they returned to the village, Ash and May went to where Dawn was sitting, brushing her Espeon's fur while her Piplup was cooling the air with a Bubblebeam. When the pokemon saw their friends, Ash's Pikachu and Leafeon and May's Beautifly and Glaceon went towards them. Pikachu and Beautifly sat on their respective 'trainer's' head, who sat next to Dawn and began to rubb Leafeon and Glaceon's fur.

"I see Max found you," Dawn said with a smirk.

"Shut up Dawn," replied an annoyed Ash. "I just wish he hadn't dragged my sister into it too."

"Loosen up Ash. He's just worried because of today. All of us were, when it was our turn," said May with a smile.

At this words, Ash begun to smile too. It was a tradition in the village that, when a child reached the age of ten, he was given two Pokemon eggs (one from his father and the other from his mother) which he needed to take care of. After some time, the eggs would hatch and the child with his two new friends would become the best team. Sometimes, some pokemon's appeareance change. While for most, the change comes naturally, some needed the help of a special stone.

There were nine different stones. When the time came, those pokemon would be given the choice to change or not. For example, Pikachu has refused to change, but his Eevee has chosen to become a Leafeon. That's why Max was so nervous, and Molly too, even if she didn't really show it. Today was the day their pokemon got the choice to change or not. Only the 'trainer' could stay with the pokemon when they made the choice, but Ash knew that Max and Molly wanted their respective sister and brother to be inside the village at the moment just to know they were close.

"By the way, Max ask the same question, again." Ash said looking at Dawn.

The latter turned irritable at the words.

"I've already told him many times. I was five, one night I had a dream and, when I woke up, the name 'Pokemon' just got stuck in my head. I don't even remember most of the dream."

Ash and May looked at each other and smiled. _They_ remembered the dream clearly. Dawn told them she had **a** dream about a girl who was looking like a older version of her with strange clothes, and who was trying to protect a magical creature named Uxie with other magical creatures she sometimes called pokemon. After that day, the term stayed and the adults said they prefered torefer to their 'allies' with this term rather than always calling them 'magical creatures'.

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the wait, not even when Gary joined them with his Arcanine and his Umbreon. Finally, just before the sun begun to set, Molly was the first to reappear. She had her Bellossom in her hands and, walking by her side, was her Eevee or, more exactly, her newly changed Flareon.

"Looks like both Gloom and Eevee choose to change." said Dawn with a smile to her younger cousin.

"Yes." replied Molly happily. "Though Flareon took more time because of all the possibilities she had."

"Where's Max?" asked May, a little worried.

"His Kirlia has already made its choice, but since I was the one who had the stones for his Eevee to change, he couldn't make his choice. He had to take time to think about it." explained Molly.

They waited a little more before Max came back too with his Gallade and Jolteon at his side.

"Just great." muttered Ash when he saw the Psychic Pokemon.

Max seemed to have heard him, because in less than two second, Ash found himself levitating high above the ground.

"Max! Put me down!" said Ash in a threatening tone.

Seeing that the boy wasn't listening to him, Ash sighed and simply whistled. In a blink, Max's Gallade received a tundershock and a razor leaf attack from behind him, disrupting his concentration. Ash fell onto his feet without problems.

"You have a long way to go before being on the same level as me." Ash said coolly

Max pouted and the others laughed at his reaction.

"What's going here?"

The six teens turned around and found themselves facing Delhia, Caroline and Johanna: Ash's and Molly's mother and Gary's adoptive mother; May and Max's mother; and Dawn's mother, respectively.

"Oh great just what we needed." Ash muttered again. "I just hope we'll have a calm night."

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked this first chapter and I want to end it on a light tone since, as you can guess, the next one will be more eventful.<p>

For those wondering, the girl Dawn dreams about is not Dawn from the anime but rather Platinum from Pokemon Adventures.

Also, if some have ideas for 'giving' a symbol to others characters from the anime, I'll considered them though I've already made up my mind for Ash and the five others.

Until next time.

Elinea


	3. Dreams

Hello everyone !

I apologize for the huge delay (2 months I know) but when I was going to uptade the story, school start up again and since and, since I'm a second year college student, I had a lot of work to do.

Anyway, I had a small vacation and I managed to write chapter 3, 4 and 5 and I will probably post them the next two weeks.

**Author's note:** Beta version udapte the 08/12/11

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except one or two OC who will appear later in the story

Parings: Advanceshipping (Ash/May), Cavaliershipping (Gary/Dawn) and Smartkidshipping (Max/Molly)

Now, to answer some questions:

**dewdrop6:** I won't be calling it like that. You will see why at the end of the story ;)

**Scarlet: **For the eeveelution, it's mostly I really like them so I add them to the story :)

Note: _Italics_ are dreams

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span> Dreams

The celebration actually lasted half the night and, when the adults finally sent the kids to bed, they were so tired that they all obeyed without complaint (Max had actually fallen asleep and Molly wasn't far from doing the same). The group of six parted ways and went to their respective homes, though Gary went with May first since he was carrying her little brother in his arms. So, it was only Ash who put Molly into bed. Contrary to stereotypical belief she didn't mind that one bit. After all, for as long as she could remember, her older brother had always been by her side, tucking her into bed on lonely nights andhumming a song to help her fall asleep (like he was doing right now). It was beautiful and magical at the same time and everyone relaxed at once when they heard it.

Molly closed her eyes, still listening to her brother, and fell asleep without even realizing it.

~o~

_She was in the forest, but everything was so dark that she couldn't see past her own nose. She was afraid and began to run forward blindly, hoping to see some sort of light. After some time, she heard some movement coming from her left. Without thinking, she chose to follow the 'noise'. She had just begun to follow it when she found herself in a meadow, blinded by bright light of the sudden clearing. When she finally adjusted her eyes to the light, she took a look at the meadow and realized that she wasn't really dreaming but reliving a memory._

_When she was six, she had gotten lost in that same forest, but someone had helped her back then and took her to that very same meadow. When her parents asked who had helped her, she admitted that it was a Pokemon she didn't know. The only thing she remembered of him was brown fur._

_Her thoughts_ _were interrupted when she sensed something touching her left arm. She turned around and came face to face to her rescuer of seven years ago._

~o~

_The stars were shining brightly in the sky, the occasional shooting stars filling the night with rays of light._

_Max always loved to watch the sky at night, because it made him feel like he was close to the stars. This was oftenreflected by his dreams, which always happened at night under a starry sky._

_But, this night was different somehow. He could actually hear someone calling him. It was faint and distant but real and he saw it. It wasn't a shooting star, because shooting stars allowed him only a second's glimpse...this...thing was slowly crossing the night sky. He had seen one just like it years ago, and he remembered his father calling it a comet. It was really magnificent, just like the comet he saw before, and it was illuminating the sky._

_It was then that he heard the voice again. It sounded female, and this time, she wasn't distant like before; she was crystal clear._

_"Make a wish."_

_Max could only think of one thing._

_"I want to meet you."_

~o~

_Dawn had no idea where she was, since she had never seen a room like the one she was in right now. It was a very large room with nothing inside, except for two mirrors hanging on the walls which were facing each other, and a sort of cup which, she thought, was supposed to hold something._

_First, she looked at the mirror to her right. She saw herself with a pokemon who looked like an evolution of her Piplup. She thought it was herself she was seeing, but she noticed some differences, the most drastic being her clothes. They were more sophisticated and shorter than hers. It took her some time but she suddenly recognized the girl in the mirror as the girl she had seen in another dream years ago. Upon realizing this, she turned around and looked into the other mirror. This time, she really saw herself, but she was much younger, and Ash was with her. It was the day of her tenth birthday._

_Dawn took a step back and looked at the mirrors. One was showing her when she was younger, and the other was showing a kind of future version of herself. It was like one was showing the Past and the other the Future._

_"Past and Future," mused Dawn when she suddenly realized the meaning of the two._

_"Time."_

_At the exact moment the word escaped her lips, a brightly gleaming orb appeared on the cup. Dawn approached it cautiouslyand took the orb in her hands. The second she took it, she was blinded by a bright blue light._

~o~

_Everywhere he looked, Gary could see only one thing: books, maps and so on, and, they all were about one thing: Pokemon. It was like all that was to know about them was gathered where he was right now._

_He took a glimpse at one of the maps and saw that it was clearly different from the ones Ash's father, Aaron, had shown him before. On this one, the five former kingdoms he heard about were clearly separated into five distinct regions._

_He chose to open one of the books, and he saw that it was a sort of listing of different pokemon. Some pages were even about the evolutionary stones and other different items he knew nothing about. There was one of them in particularthat caught his eye. It was representing the moon and the sun put together and it was in a different shade of yellow._

_Then, he noticed something glowing in the other side of the 'room'. He put the book back where he took it from and went to see what exactly the glowing object was. He was surprised when he saw it was the same object he saw in the book, the one with the sun and moon. Holding it in his hands, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He turned around and saw someone floating in mid-air behind him._

~o~

_May was laughing. She always loved it when her dreams featured the ocean; in them, she could always swim without restraint or without needing to worry about her breath. True, she could do that in real life too, but, swimming in the sea was much better than swimming in their small lake. This is why she was enjoying herself so much. And, what's more, this time: the dream just felt so...realcompared to the other times she had it._

_After some time, May suddenly saw something coming towards her. It was a massive blue pokemon with some white spots on his body and red marking stripes. He stopped just in front of her and looked at her. Surprisingly, she didn't feel at all afraid of him. Something reassuring was coming from this pokemon. It was like he wanted her to do something special. Then, May noticed he was pulling an object towards her with his mouth. She took the object in her hands and noticed it was an egg. It was transparent blue with six yellow spots and a kind of red 'ball' inside._

_She was inspecting the egg more closelywhen she heard something calling her, something which wanted to wake her up. It was strange because it was like the sound came from the 'real world', but, at the same time, it was coming from the egg too. She looked up at the pokemon who had given her the egg and she understood what was happening._

_The egg was real. It was there, somewhere in the outside world, waiting for her to find him._

~o~

_Ash was in a small tunnel and water was flowing all along the walls. He could see a faint light coming from one end of the tunnel, so he walked towards it. The closer he came to the light, the clearer he could hear water falling. When he finally stepped outside the tunnel, he found himself in a large cave illuminated by the light coming from the water. The sound he had heard was coming from the huge waterfall in front of him._

_He came closer to the water and touched it. As soon as his fingertips touched the cool rush, he heard a melody coming from the cave. The tone and pitch was slightly different from what he remembered it to be,but he had no trouble recognizing the song because this was the song he used to hum to his little sister to help her fall asleep._

_After a moment, he realized that the melody was coming from under the water. Without a second thought, he jumped into it. He swam towards the bottom but it was like it had no end. Suddenly, two bright blue eyes appeared in front of him. The melody had stopped but he heard a voice with a tone similar to the music._

_''So, you finally came.''_

~o~

And in that second, that same, exact moment, all six friends woke up.

* * *

><p>So that all for the moment.<p>

Stay stuned for Chapter 3 ;)


	4. Fate's Meeting

Sorry for the wait but here's the third chapter ;)

**Author's note:** Beta upload the 17/01/2012 thanks to my amazing beta reader **WingsOfRain**. Thank you so much for your help.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except one or two OC who will appear later in the story

Parings: Advanceshipping (Ash/May), Cavaliershipping (Gary/Dawn) and Smartkidshipping (Max/Molly)

Also, Aura is mention in this story but it will be more like a skill some people are good at like healing and so on.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span> Fate's meeting

Ash was sitting on his bed, still thinking about his dream. Pikachu and Leafeon had long since woken up too and were sitting by his side, silently watching their trainer with open, vacant stares. The dream had felt so real that it had left Ash stunned, and he knew it was definitely not a normal dream.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of his door opening. Ash looked up to see his younger sister standing there with a mixture of fear and curiosity written on her face, her Flareon next to her and her Bellossom in her hands. It didn't take him long to realize why she had come to his room.

_'She looks just as shaken as me.'_

"You had one too didn't you?" he asked her.

Molly only nodded before going to sit next to her brother.

"What do you think it means?" she asked him slowly, softly, as if afraid that they would forget their dreams if they talked about them.

"I don't know." Ash sighed in reply, and it was the truth. He absolutely had no idea what the dream was supposed to mean, despite the familiar presence he had felt when he had it.

Silence fell on them for a moment before Molly spoke again.

"Do...do you think they... they had the dreams too?"

She whispered the words, but her brother had no problem understanding who she was talking about: May, Dawn and Gary.

After all, for as long as they could remember, weird things had happened to them, and only them. He and May could breathe underwater without any problem, Dawn sometimes had strange dreams about someone who looked just like her, and Gary often told them facts about pokemon that no one else knew: not even the adults.

_'Though I guess Max might have had a dream as well since he is Molly's age and she too had a dream but nothing has happened to her. Yet.'_

"Maybe," Ash told her sister finally. "But we better check, if that's the case."

"But you know that if Dad catches us wandering around at night..." she didn't finish her phrase because Ash cut her off.

"He's not here, I can sense it. He's probably patrolling the forest with his two partners in case something happens."

Molly raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"And since when did _you_start knowing how to use Aura?"

Pikachu and Leafeon tried to hide their chuckles as Ash's face turned slightly red. Trust Molly to talk like May to embarrass her older brother.

"Lucario taught me a bit," he answered her quickly before standing up to open the bedroom window.

"W-wait a minute! You actually managed to persuade _Lucario_to teach you? How?" Molly asked, amazed.

"I'll tell you later!" her brother said quickly. He clambered to the window's edge and looked out into the dark sky. "First though, we need to find the others," he said before jumping out into the night.

"H-hey wait! What about Gary?" Molly shouted, but Ash had already disappeared into the darkness.

~o~

The two siblings were walking slowly to the lake, hoping to find the others there since it was their usual meeting place. And they _were_there. All of them. When Molly saw Gary among with the others, she held her older brother back.

"You knew he was staying at Dawn's house, didn't you?" she muttered in annoyance.

"Maybe." Ash answered mysteriously. Molly huffed in response.

Leaving his sister with her bad mood, Ash turned back to look at his friends. They all had serious expressions, which could make him think of only one thing, but before he could ask anything, May answered his unspoken question.

"Every single one of us had one too."

"But what do they _mean_?" Dawn asked. It was weird to see her serious since she was always the one to take things very lightly.

"I have no idea." Ash told her. "And I don't think any of us know."

"But we're not going to stay here and just wait for an answer to come!" Max shouted impatiently. Turns out he had a dream too after all, Ash thought. "Come one! We've got to do something!"

"And what would that be, dunderhead?" Molly snapped at him. "Rush into things when we know nothing? What a great plan!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" both Ash and May yelled. The look on their faces showed how angry, stressed and confused they were. The two youngest mumbled their apologies, though they still were mentally throwing daggers at each other.

"Now that we can talk in peace," said Ash while glaring at his sister, "we should tell our dreams to each other. Maybe then...hey, wait, where's Dawn ?" he asked when he realized his cousin had disappeared from their circle and was nowhere to be seen. They searched around and Gary found her near the shore of the lake.

"What is it?" he asked her gently.

Dawn said nothing and simply pointed to the lake. The six of them gathered round and could now see a faint glow coming from the center of the lake. With each passing second, the glow got brighter, before they all became a small light.

"What the ..." were the only words they could hear coming from Gary's mouth before the light engulfed them.

~o~

When they finally opened their eyes, the six friends found themselves in a cave illuminated by many small lights.

"Something tells me we're under the lake," May pondered out loud, rubbing her forehead.

"And what makes you say that?" her brother asked her, disoriented and irked.

May's answer was to point at the walls. There were small streams of water running down them. Max turned red at this and realized that his hands were getting wet because of the water now pooling on the floor.

"So, what do we do now?" Molly asked in a whisper. The others looked at Dawn since she was the one who had led them down here in a way, but she simply shrugged. She didn't know any more than her friends did.

"What's that?" she asked instead.

They turned their heads in the direction she was looking at and saw a faint blue light and a faint pink light coming from the end of the corridor. The group of friends walked towards it and they found themselves in a huge and beautiful cavern. The water running down the walls was glistening with the light coming from the center. It was magnificent. The blue and pink lights were floating in the middle of the cave. Under it, as if there were put on display there on purpose, were very familiar items: a golden and red flame surrounded by white smoke, a shooting star with two yellow streamers, a brightly gleaming blue orb, and a moon and sun put together in different shades of yellow. Above them, two others were floating in the air. A pendant with a gorgeous sapphire center, and a shining silver wing.

Before they could say anything, two female voices came from the lights.

_"We welcome you, new guardians."_

It was as if the voices were in their heads, communicating through a strange sort of telepathy.

"Who are you?" Ash asked warily. He was going to stand on his guard, but for some reason, he felt that he could trust the voices.

_"I am Willpower..."_ The blue one began.

_"... and I am Emotion."_ The pink one continued.

_"And our sister is Knowledge."_ They finished together.

"Uxie!"

Ash and the others turned around to look at Gary, surprised by what he had said, and how he could have possibly have known the name if he had never heard it before.

Gary shook his head in bewilderment. "I-I don't know what just came over me...I just talked without thinking. It just came to me." He explained. "She was the one in my dream though, right?" he asked the last part to the lights.

_"Correct."_ They said together.

Gary nodded and was about to step forward and take the item symbolizing Uxie, but Ash held him back.

"Wait, slow down, what are talking about? How do you know them?" He asked, pointing to the lights, wanting to know more.

His questions were answered by another bright light. Once it was gone, they could see two pokemon standing before them. One was a small, grayish blue, fairy-like Pokémon and the other was a small, grayish red, fairy-like Pokémon. Both of them had two tails with red jewels on each.

_"Since the beginning of time, our kind, the Legends, have always protected humans and our younger brothers and sisters."_

"Pokemon!" realized Dawn, to which their two interlocutors nodded.

_"To that end, we have chosen people who embody our qualities to represent us. Those were the Guardians, each being the keeper of the symbol of the Legend who had chosen him or her._

_For generations, all was peaceful but, fourteen years ago, everything changed. Some people wanted to take control of the power we symbolized, and, more importantly, they were seeking the two lost symbols. The lost symbols are the two most powerful Legends, but even we have forgotten their names._

_Nowadays, our kind are their slaves, forced to do their biddings just like the humans who were made prisoners during the battles or those captured and still trying to resist._

_Only eleven of us are still free. The two of us, who are still waiting for our rightful guardian, our sister, Uxie, the Raging Volcano, the Star Whisperer, the Time's Keeper, the Master of the Sea, and the Guardian of the Abyss. The last two have already found their guardians who are waiting for you._" The two sisters told them.

There was silence as the six friends thought this through. May suddenly opened her mouth to say something, her eyes searching the glowing items but not finding the one she was looking for, but one of the Legends beat her to it.

_"I know what you're thinking about."_ one of the lights said before May could ask anything.

_"The egg you saw in your dream is not here. He's waiting for you elsewhere."_

"Where?" May asked breathlessly.

_"Samaya, the Sea Temple protected by the People of the Water."_

Everyone looked thoughtful. This was a lot of information to take in all at the same time, and something was telling them that they weren't going to have time to completely think it through.

_"Now, come forward Guardians and take your symbols in hand."_

A bit stunned, the six friends did as they were told nevertheless, each of them facing the glowing object – no, symbol – that represented, or been in, their dream. Once they had taken the symbol in their hands, they were then engulfed by another blinding light.

* * *

><p>For those who are wondering why I write <em>Samaya<em> rather than _Samiya_ it's because it's the Sea Temple's name in the french version (so mine).

That all until Chapter 4 and the title will be: **Separation**

**Elinea**


	5. Separation

Hi guys !

I'm so sorry for the wait but I just had mock exams last month and I have the real ones in late May which is the reason I haven't updated for a while but to apologise I'm uploading two chapters instead of one. Hope you enjoy them :)

**Note: **This chapter hasn't been beta read yet

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except one or two OC who will appear later in the story

Parings: Advanceshipping (Ash/May), Cavaliershipping (Gary/Dawn) and Smartkidshipping (Max/Molly)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span> Separation

May was woken up by something cold rubbing her cheek. She opened her eyes and realised it was Glaceon. When the latter saw her friend awake, she went to help Pikachu and Leafeon into trying to wake Ash which seemed to be difficult as always. She looked away from him to see how the others doing. They were slowly coming back to themselves with the help of their respective pokemons who had very different methods of waking calls (for example, Dawn was splash with water by her Piplup). They all laughed at her expense though May noticed that Arcanine was nowhere in sight. When the five of them were awake, they looked at Ash who was still unconscious. Pikachu let out a sigh which clearly means that everything that Leafeon and him had try didn't work. They all looked upset, after all Ash's gift to sleep through everything could be handy just as it could be a real pain sometimes, except for Max who a huge grin on his face.

"Time for some payback !" He shouted still grinning.

He got up and whispered some words into Jolteon's ear before it moved carefully towards Ash. Jolteon was about to attack when Molly realized that Ash's closed eyes were turn towards Max and his electric friend. Comprehension dawned into her.

"Max ! Stop him !" She shouted but it was to late. Ray of electricity shot through the air towards Ash which was follow by an explosion and smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ash has disappeared. Everyone looked around but they couldn't found him.

"As I said before, you have a long way to go before being on the same level as me."

They all looked up to see Ash sitting on a branch of a nearby tree.

"How do you dodge my attack ?" Max asked incredulous. Smirking, Ash jumped from his perch and landed on the ground without any problems. It was at this moment that they realized that Ash still had his eyes closed.

"How the hell did you do that ?" Max asked flabbergasted then he remembered Molly's warning. "You knew what he was going to do ! Why didn't you actually prevent me from attacking ?"

Molly turned red with anger while the others sighed. Molly and Max couldn't spend one day without having an argument. As expected, Molly's shouts were the next thing they heard.

"WELL, EXCUSE FOR LEARNING THAT MY BROTHER AS BEGUN TO LEARN HOW TO USE AURA JUST THIS NIGHT !"

"Wait... What ?" May asked dumbfounded looking at her oldest friend. Ash raised his hands to stop them from asking anything.

"I know you all have questions for me but it will have to wait because, in case you haven't notice, it's already noon which can only means one thing..."

"We are dead." The other five finished for him before they all ran at high speed towards their village their pokemons following them.

~o~

They were still running when they came back to the village and the sight that greeted them was horrifying. Most of the houses were in ruins. Some looked like they were burned by a powerful fire and others had ice on them something they couldn't understand but things were about to get weirder.

"What is it Jolteon ?" Max asked his friend when he saw him coming closer, and with caution, to one of the house which had no fire nor ice on it. Jolteon was about to touch the wood with his right paw when Pikachu pushed him out of the way just before a powerful burst of electricity shot through the air.

"What had happened here ?" Dawn wondered tears gathering into her eyes.

"I don't know." Gary replied giving her a hug to comfort her. "It's like the village was attack by the three elemental powers at the same time but how ? I have absolutely no idea."

They stay silent for a few moments until they heard a howl somewhere close. They turned around to see Arcanine coming at them at full speed. Once he was with them, he tried to force both Gary and Dawn to

get on his back.

"Whoa ! What do you want us to do ?"

Like to answer his question, a jet of electricity appeared from nowhere and explode at their feet then a burst of flame headed towards Molly and Max. They had to jumped out of the way to avoid being burned. And it wasn't finish since ice bolted from the blue and made straight to Ash and May creating a barrier between them and the others separating them.

"Bro/Sis !" Molly and Max shouted at the same time.

"Don't worry ! Just stick with the one you are and RUN !" Ash yelled taking May's hand and running away into one direction with Pikachu, Glaceon, Leafeon and Beautifly. Gary was about to do the same thing with Dawn when an another jet of electricity went towards them and Gary reacted at once.

"Arcanine ! Flamethrower !"

Fire collided with electricity. The power of the impact between the two made Arcanine step back a little but he managed to hold his ground though Gary knew it won't be for long.

_'Don't really have a choice them.' _He thought. He looked at Dawn and she nodded before taking Piplup into her arms and getting on Arcanine's back with ease having done it many times. She put down Piplup for a moment to help Gary to make both Espeon and Umbreon climbing into the fire pokemon. They knew that the two didn't like it but they had to do it because of Gary's plan. Once they were up, Gary follow suit settling in front of Dawn.

"Ready Arcanine ?" He asked and received a small growl in answer. "Then, NOW !"

At Gary's order, Arcanine stopped attacking and jumped out of the way before being hit by the enemy's attack.

"Use ExtremeSpeed !"

At once, Arcanine became surrounded by white and clear aura and begun to run so fast that he was only a blur to everything else. After a moment, Arcanine begun to slow down and stopped. The forest surrounding them was calm and peaceful. Apparently, they had managed to outrun their attacker but they were now in an unknown place.

"Do you think we are safe now ?" Dawn asked timidly. Gary didn't have the time to answer her because someone else did.

"You don't have to worry. You are safe now."

They turned around to see a woman sitting nearby. She get up and walked towards them.

"And I've been waiting for you for some time now."

~o~

Max and Molly were running as fast as they could trying at the same time to avoid the flames coming at them. Molly had her Bellossom into her hands since the small grass pokemon couldn't run at their speed. Another burst of flames missed her and she fell to the ground. She got up again and quickly looked behind her. For a second, she saw in the sky a coloured-cream bird with red and yellow flames but she didn't have the time to think about it since Max took her hand and forced her to continue to run. They kept running until they came to the bottom of a really high cliff. They were trapped. They turned around and came face to face with the bird Molly had spot into the sky but he had been really far away when she had saw him. The bird was larger than Arcanine which was saying something since Arcanine was really tall. The bird shot them another burst of flames but this time Flareon tried to stop the flames with his own. However, it had only been one day since her former Eevee has evolved and she wasn't used to her new body yet. Add the fact that the bird seemed more powerful and skilled, Flareon didn't last long against him and was hit by the flames.

"FLAREON !" Molly shouted before rushing to her friend's side. She put Bellossom on the grounds and took her fire pokemon in her arms. She was about to order Bellossom to heal Flareon when she heard Max.

"MOLLY WATCH OUT !"

The young girl looked up to see another burst of flames coming towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a new pokemon in front of her stopping the flames with his own. It was a massive pokemon with brown fur and white paws. He had sort of grey plates on his back around something which looked like white smoke. Molly couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking at the pokemon of her dream, the one she had met seven years ago. After a moment, both attacks stopped and the two pokemon looked at each other. Molly could see anger but also sadness inside both pokemons' eyes and she wondered why. The feline pokemon let out a powerful howl and the bird flew away. When he had disappeared into the sky, the newcomer turned to Molly. Max tried to protect her but she brushed him aside. She didn't knew why but she could sense that they could trust him.

"_So, we meet again my dear."_

~o~

Ash and May had run for long time while avoiding the different shots of ice but they were slowly getting tired.

"Over there !" May yelled pointing at the entry of a cave. Ash gave her a quick nod and they ran towards it. They managed to enter the cave just before a shot of ice sealed the entry. They stopped running and fell to the ground.

"Well, it's not like we can go back." Ash said while trying to catch his breath.

"Way to state the obvious !" May replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha !" Ash said while the four pokemons giggled.

Once, they felt better, they got up and started walking inside the tunnel. Pikachu went up to Ash's head and Leafeon and Glaceon took the lead with Beautifly. They walked for some time before hearing something and a faint light appear.

"I know that sound." May said before running to the light. The others quickly followed her. When Ash caught up with May, he found her at the top of a cliff overlooking the sea her eyes closed listening to the sound of the waves. Ash joined her and looked over the edge to see how high they were.

"It's just like in my dreams."

Ash looked up when he heard May's voice and grinned when he saw May's huge smile.

"Well, enjoyed it because it's not going to last long."

Ash and May turned around when they heard the rough voice and came face to face with a man who looked like a mercenary but it wasn't what drew their attention. No, it was the imposing pokemon behind him. It was a bird with a blue and white plumage, brown eyes, a three rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead and a long cyan tail. They woulp probably had found him magnificient if it wasn't for the angry look he had. Ash got up and stood in front of her while Pikachu jumped to the ground between Leafeon and Glaceon electricity sparking around him

"Who are you ? And what do you want ?" Ash asked warily.

"Who I am is of no importance. Just now that even if your friends managed to escape my companions but you won't ! ICE BEAM !" He ordered to the bird next to him. A ball of light appeared inside the bird's peak and May reacted at once.

"Glaceon ! Use your own ice beam !"

A ball of light appeared inside Glaceon's mouth and ice came out of it which collided with the bird's own shot of ice. Thanks to her training with both Pikachu and Leafeon, she was as strong as they were despite being younger but she wasn't strong enough to stop the attack during a long time and Ash and May knew that. That's why Ash let out a very short whistle and Pikachu got the message at once. He let out a powerful shot of electricity which went towards the bird but the latter easily dodged the attact.

"You really think you can beat a Legend ?" The man ask laughing. "Then watch this ! ANCIENTPOWER !" The bird's eyes glowed for a brief moment before rocks flew towards them. Ash pushed May out of the way so she didn't get hurt instead he was the one to be fully hit and the impact send him near the edge of the cliff.

"ASH !" May shouted worried for her friend. Ash got up but with difficulty and it didn't take long for May to know why. Ash had a nasty cut on his forehead which was bleeding. The man laughed when he saw the result of his attack though he didn't notice the small drops of blood which fell into the sea. Suddenly, music appeared from nowhere. A music very familiar for Ash. Then, a giant typhoon emerged from the sea before disappearing quickly revealing a white bird with blue spikes and black eyes and he looked very, very angry. The man, who had obviously stopped laughing, took several steps back visibly frightened.

"Are you kidding me ? That kid can be a ..."

But he didn't have the chance to finish his phrase since the mysterious pokemon fired a yellow-orange beam at him. He jumped out of the way but the power of the beam destroy a part of the cliff and he fell into the sea. Just after his master's fall, the ice bird let out a percing cry before falling to the ground like he was deeply hurt. The other one landed next to him to see if he was alright. Next to the fallen bird was a broken cyan ice-shard. May got up and went to help Ash.

"Are you alright ?"

"I've been better but it could have been worse." Ash told her trying to ease her worry. May smiled a little at him before looking at the two birds.

"Do you think we can trust him ?" May asked referring to the pokemon who just saved their lives.

"Yes." Ash replied without hesitation.

"How can you be so sure ? Do you know him or something ?"

Ash simply nodded before looking straight into their savior's eyes.

"The Guardian of the Abyss. Lugia."

* * *

><p>Now on to the fifth chapter.<p> 


	6. Tales of the past

**Note: **This chapter hasn't been beta read yet

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except one or two OC who will appear later in the story

Parings: Advanceshipping (Ash/May), Cavaliershipping (Gary/Dawn) and Smartkidshipping (Max/Molly)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span> Tales of the Past

Molly looked at the warm red eyes of the pokemon in front of her. The warmth coming from them was the same as the one she felt seven years ago and in her recent dream and it melted away all her fears. She smiled at him nodding.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again..." She paused before saying his name like she had knew it all this time even if it was the first time she actually heard it. "... Entei."

Entei smiled at the young light brown haired girl.

"_So you do remember me ?"_

"Of course." She replied. "How could I forget you ?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Wait ? What ?" Max said clearly confused by everything. "You know him ?" He asked his best friend. Molly nodded but before she could say anything she was interrupted by Entei.

"_I am sorry to interrupted into your little conversation but it will be better if we leave this area in case someone else come."_

The two friends nodded and Entei knelt to allow them to climb on his back along with Bellossom, Flareon and Jolteon before running away to a safe place, Gallade following them using his teleportation's powers.

~o~

After a long ride they arrived to a small cave. Since it was sunset, Molly and Max quickly went to gather some woods for a fire which was easily light up by Entei. Flareon was put next to the fire so the flames could make her feel better. Molly was stroking her along with Bellossom so she could relax a maximum. It's only after a small time that she noticed Max's perplexed look.

"Is there something on your mind ?"

"Well I ..." He begun before interrupting himself and looking at the massive feline pokemon laying next to them.

"_You can ask me anything you want. Because Molly is the one I chose as my guardian doesn't mean she is the only one allowed to talk to me." _

Max nodded before getting onto what was bothering him.

"I just want to know what is actually happening right now ! First we woke up in the middle of the night because of strange dreams we had. Them we are taken in a cave below the lake and told by two legendaries pokemon that we are the new guardians or something like that. And to finish, we woke up at noon to find our village destroyed before being chased down by a giant bird of fire !" Max said everything really fast but felt better at the end because he had finally said what he want to said for some time now. Molly watched Max catch his breath before looking at Entei.

"Do you know anything about what's going on ?" She asked him.

"_Yes but it all started long before both of you were born. It started with a war none of the children, at least all of those who were under ten years old at the time, remembered. None of them except your respective brother and sister." _Entei sighed before continuing his story. _"Everyone lived in peace back then. There was five great kingdoms which were thriving, each one of them protected by their own legendaries. Each one of us had our own Guardian chosen by ourselves for his or her qualities. Everything was perfect until this day."_ At this words, Entei's face darkened. _"A fight had break out between a group of teenagers of your former homeland, the one you never had the chance to know. Well, things would had turn ugly if a Guardian hadn't intervened. However, the way he has intervened has lead, in a way, to the downfall of the kingdoms."_

"What do you mean ?" Molly asked clearly confused.

"_Well ,he didn't use his hands to separate the teenagers. Without realising, he used some psychic powers no humans had ever used or had been know to used. After that incident, rumours started to spread across the different lands."_

"About the rumours ?" Max guessed to which Entei nodded.

"_There was already small rumours saying that the Guardians could control their respective Legendary but they were nothing more than whispers to which people paid no attention yet after the incident, those few who believed those whispers, mostly outcasts, began to see it as the proof they were waiting for all this time. They send messages to each other, all of those 'who believed' in the five kingdoms. The message said to come to a tropical land, south of one the kingdoms, which acted as a neutral place to talk about the recent 'events'. They quickly came to the conclusion that they need to see by themselves by making a test." _

"A test ?" Max asked incredulous.

"But how ?" Molly asked. "I mean … Surely none of them was a Guardian or they would have tried a long time ago ?"

"_You are quite correct young lady."_

"Then..." Molly began but she was interrupted by Entei those expression has darkened significantly.

"_Unfortunately, they managed to find a way to make some of them Guardians."_

Molly and Max exchanged looks which portrayed their current feelings. _'Something tell me that we are not gonna like their method.'_ Max thought nervously before paying attention to what Entei was saying.

"_At first, their plan was simply to force a Guardian to use his or her Legendary's powers by threatening them or their friends. To reach this end, they went after a group of three Guardians who were protecting three Legendary linked together. They tried to force them to use their Legendary's powers by attacking them with their pokemon or by themselves but to no available. The Guardians' own pokemon were trained to protect them and they were doing it brilliantly but it didn't last." _Entei paused a moment before continuing though Molly saw the pain in his eyes._ "One of the attack of one of the outcast's pokemon went out of control and killed one of the Guardian. With his death, the symbol of his Legend, a golden and red flames surrounded by white smoke, broke into numerous shards."_

Molly's eyes went wide at this. She clearly remembered the symbol she took into her hands inside the cave. It wasn't hard for her to realise what had happened.

"This man, he... he was your Guardian isn't it ?" She asked softly. Entei nodded at her words before continuing his story.

"_I sensed what happened so I set off with my sister, The Northern Wind, and my brother, The Swift Lightning, to find out. Sadly, when we arrived the other two Guardian were already dead however my brother and sister, they didn't sense anything. They didn't feel any pain like I did. We soon discovered why. The attackers who hid their surprise, if they had any, very well told us what had occurred. Apparently the two other Guardians were killed not by the outcast's pokemon but by the outcast themselves and, when something like that happen, then the Legend isn't free from the link he had with his Guardian and he is free to choose another. When something like that happen, the murderer simply become the Legend's new Guardian."_

"What ?" Molly exclaimed at the same time Max shouted "What the hell ?" Molly don't even bother to look at him before slapping hard on the head.

"OUCH !" He yelled. "What was what for ?"

"One reason !" She told him. "Language !"

Max rolled his eyes at this. "You're not my mum or my sister."

"Maybe but she is a great teacher." Molly replied whit a cheeky grin. Max huffed at this. "Can we go back to the current topic ?" He asked annoyed. Molly nodded and Max turned to Entei. "I don't really understand who this two 'mens' had become your brother and sister's new Guardians ?"

"Well, I think I do." Molly said and Max looked at her waiting for her explanation. "To put it this way, if Jolteon accidentally killed me with one of his attacks then Entei will be free to choose a new Guardian to protect his symbol. However, if you're the one who accidentally killed me then you'll become the new Guardian of Entei's symbol." She looked at Entei to see if her theory was exact and she saw him nodded.

"_Yes. Your example is quite correct and that the problem."_

The two teenagers looked at him surprised so Entei continued.

"_When I realised what happened, I quickly fled but I could never had imagined what would occurred next. After they completely understood their new situation, they formed a new plan to get what they want. They went to the smallest kingdom where there was only four Legends thinking they would clearly overpowered them which they did though one Guardian managed to escape. Nevertheless, they didn't mind because they had attacked the Guardians in broad daylight so people could see their power. And they saw it. Some even become obsessed with that knowledge of power that they joined the Outcast. Then, the new army went to the closest kingdom, the one they had already disposed of three Guardians, then next one and so on. Each time they conquered a new kingdom, they gained new followers but also more resistance. However, even this resistance wasn't strong enough to defeat them. After a short time, there was only one kingdom remaining."_

"Ours ?" Max asked and Entei nodded.

"_They tried to defend themselves but they were no match to the opposing army especially since they had no problem with using the powers of the Legendaries they had enslaved or even actually calling them to fight for them. Your kingdom was about to give up when a blinding light engulfed them and transported them to the valley you knew."_

"Whoa !" Max managed to say after a moment though he let his mouth hang open which led to Molly slapping again and shooting him a severe look before speaking.

"Who created the light who saved... them ?" She couldn't say 'us' because Max and her hadn't been born at the time. "What is it a Legendary ?"

"_No one knows. No even us."_ Entei told them. _"Though there are theories among the last of us still free saying it may have been one The Two Unknown."_

"The Two Unknown ?" Max asked his curiosity arousing.

"_Centuries ago, two symbols were lost and the tales about the Legends they were related to along with them. Even us, the other Legends know nothing of them. This is why we called them The Two Unknown."_ Entei explained satisfying Max's curiosity however Molly still had questions for him.

"How many Legends are still free ?" She asked.

"_If you had ask me earlier I would have say eleven just like Uxie's sisters but this is no longer the case."_

"Does that mean that you can sense when one of you is free from the control of this men ?" Molly asked him.

"_Yes though unfortunately we don't know who it is still it's the first time since many years it has happened so we can took it as a good sign."_

The two teens nodded then Molly inquired about her previous question.

"What about the others ? I mean the other two Legends Uxie's sisters mentioned, those who had already found their rightful Guardian."

"_That would be the Illusionary Shadow and the Flower of Gratitude. Also, I will guide you to the Illusionary Shadow since she and her Guardian are protecting the sleeping Star Whisperer."_

Max looked up at the mention of the name of the Legend who choose him which remind him of something.

"Why do we always heard the 'nickname' of the Legends and not their real names ?"

"_Because our names are our more sacred thing. Only our Guardians can reveal it and which allow those who heard it to use it but only in the presence of persons who already know it"_

Max nodded though his nod was almost imperceptible because he was slowly falling asleep and Molly as well.

"_Both of you should sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day."_

The two teen nodded before finding a good position to sleep. Max quickly fall asleep unlike Molly. Something had escaped her mind but she couldn't remember what. She was startled when she sensed something warm next to her.

"_Is there something troubling you ?"_ Entei asked her.

"Yes. I... I was thing about the Symbols. What's become of them after we took them ?"

"_Oh they still are with each one of you only in a different form."_ He told her while looking at her left wrist. She looked at it and she noticed she was wearing a bracelet. It was the first time she saw it and it was beautiful. It was an amber and white bracelet with two small rubies on it.

"Is that ..."

"_...your symbol ? Yes, it is. After what had happened, all the one who were still free combined our powers to protect the remaining symbols. Once the Guardian will have take the symbol he has to protect , the symbol will change it's appearance so nobody would realised the person is a Guardian. It's appearance will depend on the Guardian's personality."_

Molly nodded and soon fell asleep too. Entei looked at the two sleeping teens before looking at the sky outside. It was a clear night sky and the stars were shining brightly. Entei hoped it was a good omen and that the following days will as bright as that night.

* * *

><p>That all for now and I will try to update as soon as I can<p>

Elinea.


	7. The Flower Girl

Here we go for the sixth chapter.

**Note: **This chapter hasn't been beta read yet

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Evangelyne and another OC who will appear later.

Parings: Advanceshipping (Ash/May), Cavaliershipping (Gary/Dawn) and Smartkidshipping (Max/Molly)

A/N: This chapter happen around the same time that of the previous one.

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:<span> The Flower Girl

Gary and Dawn, still holding Piplup in her hands, dismounted Arcanine along with Espeon and Umbreon. Gary looked at the woman at the front of them. She was clearly older than them though not by much. What intrigue him the most was her clothes. It was nothing like the women of their village wore. She had a cream-coloured top with short sleeves, a midnight blue dress which stopped at her knees unlike the ones he used to see which went all the way to the ankles. She also had tan leather open-toed sandals as well as a shoulder bag and a flower in her hair. The flower was pink on the edges and peach on the inside. Gary found it strange because it was like the flower was a part of the woman. The latter was looking at them wondering why they seemed so uneasy. She decided to break the silence surrounding them so she came closer to them. She had only made two steps towards that Arcanine jumped in front of her growling. Arcanine would have advance on the woman if it wasn't for the appearance of a pokemon in front of the latter. The pokemon, who look like a horse but with a horn and flames coming from certain spots on its body, appeared to be pretty enraged and seemed to want to charge at Arcanine but was stopped by the woman who stepped in front of it.

"RAPIDASH NO !" She grabbed the pokemon by it's neck and try to calm him. "He's only trying to protect them just like you would."

The words had their effects and the pokemon, Rapidash, calmed down. The woman smiled and turned back to look at Gary and Dawn.

"I'm sorry. She was only trying to protect her friends."

Right on cue, an another pokemon came out of the bag and climbed the woman's left arm before settling on her shoulders. It was a pokemon with a long skinny cream-coloured fur with four medium sized brown rings on the lower part of it's body and on it's forepaws and on the top of it's head except for the tip of his ears. The woman stroked her and spoke to Gary and Dawn at the same time.

"This is Furret and she is extremely shy, most of the time." She added with a smile. "She also avoided battles at all cost and will only fight if she had no other choice."

She then turned to the other pokemon beside her.

"And this Rapidash and, as you can guess, she is highly overprotective of me and Furret and she had always been that way from the ten years we know each other."

"Ten years ?" Dawn asked surprised. She didn't thought that the woman in front of her was older than Gary however the latter wasn't surprised. It only confirmed his theory.

"Yes." The woman replied. "I'm twenty and my name is Evangelyne though I prefer Eva."

"And why we can trust you ?" Gary asked suspicious. After all, after what had happened, he couldn't be sure of anything.

"Because I'm just like you." The woman, Eva, replied.

"What do you mean ?" Dawn asked.

"You two are Guardians, I am right ?"

"And how do you know that ?" Gary asked her warily.

"Well because I don't think that this is suppose to go along with your actual clothes." Eva replied pointing to something around Dawn's neck. The two others looked at it and were surprised by what they saw. It was a choker of five centimetre of width and of different range of blue going from light blue to midnight blue. It has also a pearl on it. Intrigued by it, Dawn touched it with her hand and instantly felt a familiar sensation.

"It's strange." She said. "It's like in the cave. When I touched the orb meant for me."

She looked at the older woman who nodded at her.

"Because it's your symbol only different in an different form." Seeing their disbelieving looks she continued. "The only thing I know is that the last Legendaries who were still free make sure that the remaining symbols would change their appearance once they were with their rightful owner."

"Right." Gary said unconvinced. "Then where's mine ? Because I don't see anything new on me."

"No kidding !" Eva replied with a sarcastic tone. "That may be because it will be suspicious if a guy walk around with brand new jewellery."

Dawn had to hold back her urge to laugh. The only one who talked to him like that was Ash (and that was mainly because they grew up together and felt like two rivals sometimes) so Gary was completely taken aback and the expression on his face was priceless hence the reason why she had problems to refrain her laughing. However, Gary was anything but amused.

"And I suppose you know where is it ?"

Eva mimicked thinking by putting a finger on her chin but her eyes seemed distant like she was no longer with them but it only lasted for a small moment before Eva grinned and looked at Gary.

"I would say a tattoo of a moon and sun intertwined together on your left shoulder."

Gary and Dawn looked at each other before the latter went to see if Eva was right since Gary couldn't actually do it himself.

"She's right." The younger girl said. "You do have a tattoo of the same of your symbol on your left shoulder."

Gary sighed. It wasn't like he didn't believed this Eva but he want to be sure that they could trust her and he had still one question for her.

"And how did you know ?"

"Simple. Each Legend can sense the presence of the other symbols and can communicate by telepathy. They also can choose if everyone can heard them or just their Guardian."

"You mean it, I mean 'your Legend', is here with us ?" Dawn asked fascinated. Eva nodded at the younger girl. She could that she want to meet her Legend (for real as the dream didn't really count) really badly and she was feeling guilty to have to refrain her hopes.

"Yes but each Legend appears to their Guardian when they feel that the time is right."

Dawn was a little upset at the news but she got over it very quickly because it didn't mean that they will never meet but that may take some time.

"What about that telepathy thing you mention ?"

"Gary." Dawn said with a warning tone.

"What ?"

"Will you stop asking her all this questions ? Why can't you just trust her like I do ?." The blue-haired girl yelled at him.

"I do trust her." Dawn raised her eyebrow at this clearly not believing him and Gary sighed. "Alright, maybe not entirely but she seems to know a lot about this whole Guardian business and it can help us learn more about the current situation."

Their argument was interrupted by someone laughing. They turned around to see Eva having trouble restraining her laughter. She had some much trouble that Furret had preferred going on the ground rather than staying on Eva's shoulder to avoid falling down. When Eva saw the other two watching her, she quickly regained control of herself and apologised.

"Sorry, it's just I have two friends who used to act just like the two of you. They were so bad sometimes that we called them an old married couple. It's funny because there are together now."

Eva's last sentence was follow by a blush contest between Gary and Dawn. It was hard to say who was the more embarrassed and Eva had to stifle her laugh again.

"Anyway." Eva said allowing the other two to come over their embarrassment and looking at Gary. "Gary right ? You said that you want to know more about the telepathic abilities of the Legendaries am I right ?"

Gary nodded and Eva smiled. She will be able to do the thing she loved the most in the world.

"Then I think a demonstration is the best way for you to learn."

"What do you mean ?" Dawn asked not understanding.

"_I think she means me."_

"What ?" Gary and Dawn shouted at the same time.

"She still has playful as ever." Eva said smiling.

The two others looked at each other wondering what she was talking about while Eva grabbed something on her bag. A moment later, she had in her arms a very small white pokemon with green fur and, on each side of its head, it has a pink flower with two leaves. The flower were identical to the one Eva had in her hair.

"Are you telling me that this... thing is one of the mythical Legendaries." Gary said incredulous.

"_Watch you said because the thing, as you called it, is more dangerous than you think." _

The pokemon had a haughty look on her face which made Dawn chuckle.

"Well I can see why she choose you since your personality are so alike." Gary said sarcastically.

Eva simply grinned at the young man before looking at Furret who was calling her. Her grin widened when she saw what her friend was showing her. She walked towards her and knelt on the ground.

"When I was younger, I loved taking care of the flowers around my home. My friends loved to tease about that and called me the Flower Girl." Eva made a pause letting her memories come back before she focused on the present. "Then, one day, I realised that something had happened."

"What do you mean ?" Dawn asked curious.

"Well, I think a demonstration will be better than words." Eva told her. She put Shaymin on the ground in front of a still-closed flower then she put her right hand next to the flower which was engulfed in glow light before it's opened. It was the same flower that Eva had on her hair as well as on Shaymin. The latter went closer to the flower and was engulfed in a white light. Then, it's appearance began to change. When the light fade, they could see that Shaymin was looking very differently than before. She had now a small, slender body. The fur on its back appears to have shifted into a mohawk; it has a red flower petal on the right side of its neck, looking like a scarf or cape, and flat, white ears that look like wings or antlers. It has a small ruff on the front of its neck and a stumpy tail. Before Dawn and Gary could make any comment, Shaymin took off and began to fly atound them and more specifically Arcanine which quickly got on the nerves of said pokemon but he couldn't catch her because Shaymin was fast, really fast. Fortunately for Arcanine, Eva stoped her friend's little game.

"Alright you, I think you had enough fun for now."

"_Well you're not fun. You know it's alreaddy the middle of the afternoon and that I don't have much time left before I revert back."_ Shaymin replied with a pout on his face which made her look cuter than before, in Dawn's opinion at least.

"What do you mean by revert back ?" Gary asked curiosity obvious in his eyes which made Dawn smiled. Gary always loved to learn about everything especially on pokemons. Shaymin looked at him a hint of mischief visible in her eyes. Once a Legend chose someone as the Guardian of his/her symbol, he or she always described the new Guardian to the others so they could recognise him/her just in case so Shaymin exactly what made him special and that he is the only one who could find the awswer by himself.

"_Aren't you the one with Knowledge ? Don't tell me that you don't know the answer to your own question ? Or you already know the answer and you just want me or Eva to confirm it ?"_

Gary had to supress a smirk. He had been a bit annoyed by Shaymin's attitude at first but now he kinda liked it because it reminded him of his own mostly when he was teasing Ash. He already knew what he was going to say.

"I will take a wild guess and say that you will go back to your other form, which I gussed is your real form, when the sun will set."

"_And why ?"_

"Since you are a grass-type pokemon, at least I guessed you are, you react the same way the nature does. Like the plants and flora in general which need light to grow, you are more powerful during the day rather than during the night."

Dawn had a dreamy look on her face like each time Gary shows his knowledge and Eva looked quite impressed. She knew, thanks to Shaymin, the nickname of the two respective Legendaries: Knowledge and Time's Keeper but she didn't imagine that I would know so much. _'Guess that each Legend really chose the perfect Guardian for them.'_ However, Eva's impressed look quickly transformed in a wide grin when she saw the smug look Shaymin had on her face and Eva knew exactly why.

"_You are correct but your answer isn't complete. Rack your brains maybe you'll find out what you're missing."_ Shaymin said with the same smug look which made Dawn laughed at Gary's expression when he heard the small pokemon's reply.

"You really should saw your face." She told him

"Very funny Dawn." Gary said without a hint of amusement in his tone then he went back to thinking. What could affect Shaymin's form apart from the light of the day. As always, he compared the situation with a real example so the question was: what had a 'bad' effect on the nature. _'So, the daylight is ruled out then what else ? It can't be the fire since it's too much destructive. Sometimes the wind can damage the plants and the trees very badly but I don't think that the answer.'_ Gary was thinking of all the possibilities when suddenly the answer struck him.

"Dawn ?"

"Yes ?"

"During which time of the year we could say that the nature is sleeping ?" He asked his blue-haired friend.

"During winter why ?"

Gary didn't answer her and turned around to look at Shaymin.

"Will the second correct answer be ice ?"

"_Yes !"_ Shaymin replied with a pleased tone before flying around them at high speed again.

"Shaymin." Eva said with a warning tone. The little flying pokemon stopped in front of her putting on an innocent look which deceive no one particularly Eva. "If you have finish having fun then maybe you'll tell us were to go. After all, weren't you the one who told me that the situation was kinda serious and urgent ?"

_''Right !'' _Shaymin replied with the same energy as before. _"Alright everybody follow the guide !"_

"Is she always like that ?" Dawn asked Eva who sighed.

"Yes and you haven't see her when she is excited."

Gary made a face at that.

"Then I hope that we won't. And where exactly we are going ?"

Eva shrugged.

"I don't know. Only Shaymin does and she didn't tell me."

"_You can ask me if you want."_

The request was mainly addressed to Gary who mimicked thinking.

"No thank you." He replied which made the girls laugh and Shaymin pouted before she went back to leading the group Eva closely watching her. Dawn took this opportunity to talk to Gary more privately.

"Gary ?"

"Yes ?"

"Do you think that the others are safe ?"

Gary stopped walking and looked at his friend before hugging her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they are fine and remember what Evangelyne said that each Legend appeared when they feel that the time is right. I'm sure if any of them had trouble one of them would have help our friends.

"I know." Dawn replied while Gary ended their hug. "It's just that I have the feeling that it's actually happened." Unconsciously, Dawn touched the pearl on the choker around her neck though Gary did notice it. However, before he could say anything, a white blur passed between them at high speed. The two turned around to see Eva, hands on her hips, looking quite irritated. It didn't take long for Gary and Dawn to realise that the white blur was Shaymin.

"What now ?" Gary asked annoyed.

Shaymin stopped flying at high speed and looked at the three humans.

"_Oh come ! It's good news and it had been years since since I heard one."_

"Well, maybe we will share your enthusiasm if you tell us the good news in question !" Eva retorted with a pointed look.

"_Oh right sorry. Well the good news are that one of us had been freed from it's evil influence."_

Eva, Gary and Dawn looked at each other wondering what it means before Dawn, her hand still on the pearl of her choker, said.

"The Graceful Snow."

* * *

><p>That's all for this one.<p>

For clarying thing some things, here are gender of each pokemon introduced so far including the Legendary ones.

Ash: Pikachu (male obviously), Leafeon (female) - Lugia (male)

May: Glaceon (female), Beautifly (female)

Gary: Arcanine (male), Umbreon (male) - Uxie (female) (I'm adding Uxie because she had already been mention by her real name)

Dawn: Piplub (male), Espeon (female)

Molly: Bellossom (female), Flareon (female) - Entei (male)

Max: Gallade (male), Jolteon (male)

Evangelyne: Rapidash (female), Furret (female) - Shaymin (female)

Also, there will be only one another important OC introduced otherwise I will try to stick the most to the character of the anime.

Until next time,

Elinea


	8. Journey to the Heart of the Sea

Here is the seventh chapter with the introduction of a well-know character of the Pokemon universe :)

**Note: **This chapter hasn't been beta read yet

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Evangelyne and another OC who will appear later.

Parings: Advanceshipping (Ash/May), Cavaliershipping (Gary/Dawn) and Smartkidshipping (Max/Molly)

A/N: This chapter happen around the same time that of the previous one.

_"Telepathy"_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span> Journey to the heart of the sea

The name of the majestic Pokemon had come to Ash without him realising. He walked towards the two magnificent birds but he felt dizzy and he fell backwards however May caught him in time since he was still very closed to the edge of the cliff. The brown-haired girl helped him sat before giving a pointed look.

"I thought that you said you were alright ?"

"Because I am !" He replied. "I only feel a bit dizzy honest !"

"You're bleeding !" She nearly yelled at him.

"It's just a cut !"

May put her hands on her hips and gave Ash a stern look.

"A cut which need to be treat now !"

Before Ash could say anything else, Lugia decided to stop their argument otherwise it will soon got out of hand.

"_She is right you know. It may only look just like a nasty cut but you can't know what other damages may have been done and which we can't see."_

Ash was a bit surprised by Lugia's intervention at first but realised he had a point. He nodded before waving to Leafeon to come came near him and Ash stroked her behind her ears.

"Looks like I need your help girl." He said with a smile. Leafeon nodded then put her head on Ash's wound. Her body glowed blue for a minute before it moved towards Ash's cut and healed it.

"Thanks." He told her before stroking her again. A shadow passed before him and May sat in front of him, a old piece of cloth in her right hand.

"Can I clean your wound or do you prefer have the rest of the blood running down your face ?" She asked in exasperation. Ash simply nodded. He knew better than arguing with May when she was in this mood and he had learnt that the hard way. He heard a snicker and turned to in the direction it came from to see Pikachu with a knowing look on his face. Glaceon and Beautifly and, while it was easy to recognize the latter's expression, it wasn't the same with the former and she had exactly the same expression Pikachu had. He looked away and concentrated instead on Lugia. The latter was looking over the fallen bird.

"He is alright ?"

"_Don't worry. SHE is only unconscious."_ Ash blushed slightly at his words which made May chuckled.

"Here finished." She said while whipping off the last trace of blood on Ash's face before looking at Lugia too.

"Thanks." Ash whispered to her before turning back his attention at Lugia.

"Why is she unconscious ?" May asked him. Like Ash, she wasn't really surprised at hearing Lugia's voice by telepathy. So many weird things had happened to them compare to the others, like when they had discovered they could both breath underwater when she was four and Ash six. Things hardly surprised them anymore. They just were more wary of them.

"_When the man who was her guardian – _Lugia said the word guardian with disgust –_ was killed by my attack, the connection linking them together was destroyed._" At their confused look, he explained. _"The people who are like that man killed the Guardians of those Legends to control them. Since they did this by force and they had been chosen by the Legends themselves, the connection between them were not a real one and they had to use their 'new powers' to force the Legends to obey them."_

"So it was the counter-effect of this submission that made her fall unconscious." May said hoping she had understood what Lugia has said.

"_Yes."_

"I don't really find it surprising." Ash said making May looked at him surprised.

"Why ?" She asked him.

"Well. Imagine that all your life you had free. You could go everywhere and do everything you want. Then, one day, you found yourself force to obey to someone you don't know without any possibility to rebel or even say something and lived like that for fourteen years. Then, in one second, you are free again."

May thought about it and realised he was right. She too would have been overwhelm by everything.

"What's going to happen to her now ?" She asked.

"_That will be up to her."_ Lugia told them. _"She will tell me when she woke up and I will tell you."_

"Couldn't she directly tell us ?" May asked curious.

"_She could."_ Lugia confirmed. _"But those who don't have a current Guardian prefer only talking to their kind. It's not a problem of trust or anything like that. It's only an habit we have develop."_

The two teens nodded before looking at Glaceon who had moved closer to the ice bird and May realised something.

"What's her name ?" She asked. After all, they couldn't called the ice bird any longer.

"_People used to call her the Graceful Snow."_

"It's beautiful." May said with a smile before looking back at Glaceon. The feline ice pokemon was looking closely at the Graceful Snow and, without warning, she used Ice Beam on her wings.

"GLACEON !" May yelled at her angry. She got up to go stop her but Lugia shook his head.

"_She isn't doing anything wrong don't worry. In fact, it's all the contrary."_ He told her. Not understanding, May looked at Glaceon and saw that Glaceon's Ice Beam wasn't harming the other pokemon. Actually, it looked like it was healing her.

"How ?"

"Well, I'm not an expert at that kind of things, well not like Gary is at least." Ash said. "But maybe it's due to the fact that both of them are Ice Pokemon ?"

"_You are correct."_ Lugia told him but didn't elaborate further. Thanks to Glaceon, it didn't take long for the Graceful Snow to wake up. Once she was up, she looked at Lugia and Ash and May sense they were probably talking to each other. Once they finished, Lugia looked at the two humans.

"_She has chosen to come with us since the one she is looking for live where we are going."_

"Which is ?" Ash asked Lugia but May answered him instead.

"Samaya."

Lugia nodded. Like if they had always knew what to do, Glaceon and Pikachu went on Lugia's friend back but Leafeon refused to follow them and preferred staying close to Ash. The latter looked at Lugia who simply gestured to him to climb on his back with Leafeon which the teen did. Ash was about to help May climb on Lugia's back too when he realised she had went back near the edge of the cliff. It was only now that he noticed the sea-shell bracelet on her right wrist.

"May ?"

Before anyone could react, the brown-haired girl jumped into the sea.

"MAY !"

Without any warning, Lugia take off follow by the Graceful Snow and flew over the sea towards the horizon.

"Lugia wait ! What about May ?" He yelled worried for his friend.

"_Don't worry. She is fine."_ He replied flying close to the surface. He had just finish talking to Ash when a Pokemon broke out of the water. It was a massive blue pokemon with some white spots on his body and red marking stripes. However, it wasn't the pokemon who surprised Ash, it was the person sitting on his back. It was May.

"MAY !" Ash yelled relieved.

May looked up at him smiling.

"Hey Ash !" She said laughing. She was clearly enjoying herself and, while Ash was glad she was unharmed, he was a bit irritated at her for giving him such a fright.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack !"

"Sorry Ash but Kyogre was getting impatient." She replied pointing to the pokemon who was carrying her.

"Just don't do this again !"

"Sorry." She said giggling but Ash knew she meant it.

"Alright. So who exactly is this pokemon ?" He asked her.

"Well, he is for me what Lugia is for you."

"So I take it he is the Master of the Sea Uxie's sisters told us about." He guessed.

"Yes. He is." May replied.

"So what about the egg you saw in your dream. Where does he fit in all of this ?"

"From what I understand of what Kyogre told me, the egg is a new Legend waiting to be born who the People of the Sea call the Prince of the Sea. As the Protector of the Sea Temple, Kyogre was the one responsible for finding someone to raise him. His words not mine." She added when she saw Ash's raised eyebrow.

"At least, we probably know why we can breath underwater without problems." He told her looking at both Lugia and Kyogre and May nodded still smiling. "When we will arrive to Samaya ?" This question was addressed to Lugia.

"_We'll be there before sunset."_ He replied and Ash nodded before looking to the horizon. He wondered what the Sea Temple looked like.

~o~

The trip to Samaya took the rest of the day and, while Ash and May talked a bit, the Legends kept to themselves. When they arrived to their destination, the sun had half disappear behind the horizon and they could see the outline of a structure.

"Is this..."

"_Samaya ? Yes." _Lugia finished for May. The blue-eyed girl nodded and looked in amazement at the structure as did Ash. Now that they were closer, they could see what exactly the Temple looked like and only one word could be use to describe it: magnificent. The base of the Temple looked like a seashell and in the middle was a tower. Everything was of a blue colour but the setting sun was creating lavender reflections on the Temple. Lugia and the Graceful Snow landed on a pier outside the Temple to allow their passenger to set foot on the place. Kyogre came close to the same pier to allow to do the same before diving back underwater. Ash and May looked around in amazement before hearing footsteps coming closer. They turned around to see someone approaching. It was a redhead girl with green eyes. She was wearing a long blue dress short sleeves and was accompany by three pokemons. Two were at his side: a marine-blue pokemon with webbed hands and feet, ending in broad flippers, a sharp beak, a small red sphere on his forehead and four spikes on his head while the other looked like Leafeon and Glaceon but with blue fur and more marine like. The third one was in the arms of the girl and was a rounded pokemon with two white spots on his cheeks and a big rubbery tail. It seemed to be a baby. The redhead girl stopped in front of the two newcomers and smiled at them.

"It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Misty and welcome to my home: Samaya, the Sea Temple."

* * *

><p>Alright, that's all for now and I hope you liked Misty's introduction at the end and the reason she has three pokemon with her we'll revealed later.<p>

Here is a little update on the Pokemon:

May - Kyogre (male)

Misty: Golduck (male), Vaporeon (female), Azurill (female)

Next chapter, we will go back to Molly and Max who will meet someone special.

Until next time.

Elinea


End file.
